Quand la connexion mentale joue trop bien son rôle
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] … et que Bob fait des rêves qui ne plaisent pas vraiment à Théo. (OS / Théalthazar)


_Hello !_

 _Et un deuxième Théalthazar, un deuxième ! Ça se sent, que j'ai découvert ce couple récemment et que je l'adore, ou… ? XD_

 _Je préviens, l_ _e scénario est un peu WTF ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture et merci de votre passage !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Quand la connexion mentale joue trop bien son rôle…**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« BOB ! SKYPE ! »**

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment duquel d'entre eux avait trouvé ce code secret, mais ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Cette fois encore, ça ne manqua pas. Les trois créatures contre lesquelles Théo s'escrimait échangèrent un regard interloqué pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui furent suffisantes à l'inquisiteur pour leur asséner plusieurs coups d'épée, tout en gueulant de nouveau par-dessus son épaule :

 **« Quand tu veux, hein ! »**

L'interrogation de leurs ennemis redoubla, accompagnée d'un début de peur. Que pouvait bien signifier cet ordre mystérieux que venait de hurler le paladin au mage resté en arrière ? Allait-il préparer un sort surpuissant ?

À quelques mètres de là, Bob esquissa un sourire en coin sordide et activa la connexion mentale avec les autres Aventuriers. Mais il ne put s'ouvrir qu'à Théo, car pris de court par l'embuscade de ces monstres, ils avaient été séparés, et Grunlek et Shin bataillaient beaucoup plus loin. Trop pour qu'ils puissent communiquer par pensées.

 _ **« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**_ demanda Bob nonchalamment.

 _ **« Est-ce que ces conneries savent nager ? »**_

 _ **« Hum… »**_ fit mine de réfléchir le mage.

Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, qu'il faisait traîner dans le seul but de foutre le paladin en rogne, bien sûr. Celui-ci n'attendit pas et enchaîna aussitôt :

 _ **« Parce que si non, tu balances une couronne de flammes pour faire barrage, je les bourrine jusqu'à la rivière, et l'affaire est réglée ! »**_

 _ **« Ok, on fait ça. »**_

Bob tendit son bâton et se concentra. Il ouvrit son autre main et appliqua sa paume contre son arme de mage. Après quelques secondes, une longue langue de feu jaillit et s'élança dans les airs, traçant un arc de cercle incandescent qui bloqua la progression de leurs assaillants.

 **« Nickel ! »**

Sans se poser de question, Théo chargea comme un bourrin, retranché derrière son bouclier qu'il brandissait à bout de bras. Il y eut plusieurs sons sourds, des chocs contre la surface de métal ( _boink, boink, boink_ ), et le tout fut suivi des piaillements affolés des créatures et d'un énorme bruit d'éclaboussures. Les bestioles eurent beau couiner et agiter leurs membres en tous sens, elles coulèrent à pic ou se retrouvèrent emportées par le courant.

 **« Eh ben… C'était plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »** avoua Théo avec étonnement.

 **« Je rêve, ou une de tes strats a enfin fonctionné ? »** le charria le mage.

 **« Hey ! »** protesta le paladin. **« Encore un commentaire désobligeant sur mes strats – dont l'une vient de nous sauver la vie, au passage – et je te balance à la flotte avec ces saloperies ! »**

 **« T'oserais pas. »**

 **« Ah ouais, tu crois ça ? »**

Esquivant le regard exalté et un brin menaçant de Théo, Bob préféra examiner les alentours avec prudence. Les flammes qu'il avait invoquées plusieurs minutes plus tôt commençaient à perdre de leur intensité, et peut-être bien qu'il y avait d'autres de ces bestioles dans les parages.

 **« Bon, essayons de retrouver Grunlek et Shin. J'espère que tout va bien de leur côté… »**

Théo ricana.

 **« T'inquiète, y'a pas de puits dans le coin. »**

Bob leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en coin à la remarque de son ami, et tout en se chamaillant comme eux seuls en avaient le secret, ils se mirent à la recherche de leurs compagnons.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne songèrent que leur connexion mentale était toujours active.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« C'est calme, non ? »**

La remarque venait de Shin. Debout auprès de la marmite, Grunlek hocha la tête en touillant distraitement ce qu'il restait de ragoût. Son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir, et il se dit qu'il en reprendrait bien un peu. Face à lui, de l'autre côté du feu, Shin était tranquillement assis par terre, les jambes croisées, adossé à un tronc d'arbre couché au sol.

Grunlek ne résista pas bien longtemps au délicieux fumet, se resservit et vint s'installer auprès de son ami demi-élémentaire, son bol à la main. Du coin de l'œil, Shin l'observa manger en souriant sous son cache-nez.

 **« C'est quand même plus tranquille quand ils ne sont pas en train de s'engueuler. »** s'amusa-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête leurs deux compagnons qui dormaient à poings fermés un peu plus loin.

 **« Profitons-en. »** soupira Grunlek en levant les yeux au ciel. **« Ça repartira sitôt qu'ils seront réveillés… »**

Le nain et l'archer profitèrent du calme de la nuit. Bientôt, ils remarquèrent que Théo s'agitait dans son sommeil. Si Shin s'en inquiéta, Grunlek le rassura bien vite.

 **« Il rêve, c'est tout. »**

 **« … De petites filles et de boucliers ? »**

Grunlek pouffa dans sa barbe le plus discrètement possible.

 **« Sûrement, Shin, sûrement. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _De la lumière._

 _De la lumière, partout autour de lui. Théo se serait volontiers extasié dessus, tout membre de l'Église de la Lumière qu'il était, mais il sentait venir le coup fourré à plein nez et il se méfiait. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu autant de lumière, c'était en plongeant dans un putain de puits de mana alors qu'une montagne était en train de lui exploser à la gueule, alors bon. Comprenez son manque d'enthousiasme._

 _Peu à peu, un décor se révéla autour de lui. La lumière était en fait colorée et tombait du ciel, émanant de grands vitraux. Autour de lui il y avait des murs de pierre claire. Il était dans une église. Mieux : dans une église de la Lumière, à n'en pas douter. L'inquisiteur sourit. Bon, ça._

 _Finalement, pour cette fois, ce serait peut-être bien LA Lumière. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de la voir, celle-là ! Non, parce que bon, on lui en avait tellement causé, pendant sa formation…_

 _Pourtant, Théo fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il y avait tant de monde dans l'église, ni pourquoi il se trouvait en plein milieu du chœur. Est-ce qu'il était en train de revivre le jour de sa nomination de paladin-inquisiteur ? Hm, non, ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme ça. Il scruta les visages de l'assemblée, cherchant à y reconnaître des personnes familières, et finit par tomber sur Shin et Grunlek, au premier rang. Théo écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que ses deux amis étaient habillés avec des costumes : chemises blanches, pantalons noirs… et des nœuds papillons, bordel ! Des putains de nœuds papillons ! La barbe de Grunlek était même tressée, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir ?_

 _Théo aurait eu envie d'exploser de rire, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi désorienté._

 _ **« Non mais qu'est-ce que… »**_

 _Un raclement de gorge dans son dos le fit se retourner. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa hanche, mais il n'y avait aucune épée d'accrochée. Merde, il était complètement désarmé !_

 _Et… une minute._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que Bragg se tenait debout devant lui en tenue de prêtre avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage ?_

 _ **« Mais vous étiez pas censé être mort, vous ? Faudra qu'on vous tue combien de fois, encore, pour que vous nous foutiez la paix ? »**_ _marmonna Théo, parce qu'après tout, s'il se trouvait dans un putain de rêve, il allait pas s'emmerder, hein. Et encore moins pour un Enfant des Ténèbres !_

 _ **« Théo de Silverberg, paladin et Inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lum… »**_

 _ **« Ouais, ouais, c'est moi, c'est bon, abrégez, vous voulez quoi ? »**_

 _Agacé par la présence de l'Intendant décédé, il avait aussitôt répondu et n'avait même pas écouté la fin de son blabla. Apparemment satisfait, Bragg se contenta d'un hochement de tête, sans ôter de sa figure ce stupide sourire parfaitement niais, et pivota légèrement pour s'adresser à une autre personne que Théo n'avait pas vue jusque-là._

 _ **« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage demi-diable, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Théo de Silverberg ici présent ? »**_

 _ **« Que… HEIN ?! »**_ _s'étrangla Théo, qui regrettait soudain d'avoir coupé la parole à Bragg quelques secondes plus tôt._

 _Devant lui apparut Bob, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, habillé de sa robe de mage traditionnelle… sauf que celle-ci était… blanche, avec des liserés dorés, et qu'une sorte de petite voilette accrochée dans ses cheveux bruns lui retombait sur le visage. Derrière le ridicule bout de tissu, ses yeux de démons scintillaient tellement de joie et d'excitation que c'en était presque effrayant. Pire qu'un gosse de cinq ans devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Théo recula d'un pas alors que Bob sautillait sur place à la question de l'Intendant décédé reconverti en prêtre de l'au-delà._

 _ **« Ouiii, mais bien sûr ! »**_

 _ **« Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, c'est hors de quest… »**_

 _ **« Parfait, vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »**_ _prononça Bragg en accordant sa bénédiction aux deux hommes._

 _ **« Youpiiie ! »**_

 _Bob sauta dans les bras de Théo, qui, même s'il avait très envie de le laisser tomber par terre, le réceptionna malgré tout et manqua de se casser la gueule sous son poids. Le demi-diable adressa un sourire resplendissant à sa moitié, entoura son cou de ses bras et approcha son visage du sien. Totalement paniqué, Théo hurla._

 _ **« AAAAA… »**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« … AAAAAHHHHH ! »**

Le paladin se redressa brusquement en essayant de repousser quelque chose loin de lui. Grunlek et Shin échangèrent un même regard circonspect.

 **« La revanche de la petite fille ? »** murmura l'archer à l'oreille du nain.

 **« Je ne crois pas que ça soit suffisant pour effrayer Théo à ce point… »**

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami.

Haletant, Théo observa autour de lui, reprenant peu à peu conscience. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il n'était pas du tout en train de se marier avec Bob dans une église de la Lumière, avec Grunlek et Shin comme témoins, et Bragg en tant que prêtre.

PAS.

DU.

TOUT !

Ils étaient simplement en pleine nature, en train de camper comme ils en avaient l'habitude, après une embuscade tendue par ces saloperies de bestioles, dont Bob et lui étaient venus à bout en les balançant à la flotte grâce à sa super strat élaborée en connexion mentale…

 **« LA CONNEXION MENTALE, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »**

Bob n'avait pas interrompu la connexion. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient toujours reliés. Ce qui signifiait… Que ce n'était pas SON rêve !

Quel soulagement ! Quel…

… Attendez…

Auprès du feu, Shin et Grunlek échangèrent encore un regard interrogateur. Mais depuis le temps, ils avaient arrêté de se poser trop de questions au sujet de Théo.

Enfin, là, pour le coup, ils se demandèrent quand même clairement comment se portait sa santé mentale, lorsqu'ils le virent bondir sur Bob pour l'empoigner par le col dans son sommeil et le secouer frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

Tout en lui gueulant dans les oreilles :

 **« NON MAIS TU VAS PAS M'ÉPOUSER DANS UNE ÉGLISE DE LA LUMIÈRE ESPÈCE D'HÉRÉSIE, TU VAS TE FAIRE MASSACRER, T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CON OU QUOI ?! TU VEUX MOURIR, C'EST ÇA ? »**

 **« Gnhein ? Euh… Oui ? »** répondit automatiquement Bob d'une voix ensommeillée, à peine conscient de ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver.

 **« LE JOUR OÙ ON SE MARIERA, CE SERA PAS DANS UNE PUTAIN D'ÉGLISE, T'AS PIGÉ ?! »**

 **« Oui, oui. »** grommela Bob, persuadé d'être toujours en train de rêver. **« Mais merde, Théo, je suis crevé, laisse-moi dormir un peu, mon amour, s'il-te-plaît. »**

Et sans plus de considération pour le paladin, il se dégagea de son étreinte, se retourna de l'autre côté et se rendormit aussi sec. À peu près aussi conscient que lui, Théo papillonna des paupières, lui tapota la tête en marmonnant affectueusement :

 **« Connard. »**

… Puis s'écroula aux côtés du demi-diable et se mit à ronfler avec allégresse.

… Un peu plus loin, Grunlek et Shin n'étaient plus assis par terre adossés à leur tronc d'arbre.

Ils s'étaient accroupis au sol, _derrière_ le tronc d'arbre par mesure de sécurité, dès que Théo avait commencé à gueuler des propos incohérents, et avaient assisté à toute la scène en écarquillant des yeux de plus en plus ronds. Quand enfin leurs deux compagnons eurent retrouvé le sommeil, quasiment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils laissèrent passer un gros blanc, puis tournèrent lentement la tête pour se dévisager mutuellement.

 **« Ok. »** finit par déglutir Shin. **« Allez, tu peux avouer, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ton ragoût ? »**

 **« Mais… Rien ! »** se défendit Grunlek.

 **« Tu vas pas me dire que c'était normal, ce… ÇA ! »**

 **« C'est surtout très vexant qu'ils ne nous aient rien dit, s'ils comptent se marier. »** bouda l'ingénieur au bras métallique.

 **« Mais… Mais tu vois bien que personne n'a jamais eu l'intention d'épouser personne ! Ils étaient pas dans leur état normal ! »**

 **« Chut, moins fort, tu vas les réveiller. Non mais, regarde-les. »** s'attendrit le nain en observant le paladin se serrer inconsciemment contre le demi-diable pour profiter de sa chaleur. **« Avoue qu'ils vont bien ensemble, quand même. »**

 **« Oui, mais… Mais… »** balbutia Shin, avant de rendre les armes. **« Oh, j'abandonne. Ça devait être une hallucination due à… Je sais pas, moi ! Tu verras que demain matin, tout redeviendra normal. »**

Grunlek hocha la tête distraitement, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, et Shin rajouta à voix basse pour lui-même en croisant les doigts :

 **« Enfin, j'espère… »**

Bien sûr que non, qu'il n'était pas homophobe, il trouvait même que c'était très bien d'être ouvert d'esprit, et ça ne l'aurait absolument pas gêné que deux de ses amis se mettent en couple. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs une fâcheuse tendance à trouver le demi-diable plutôt mignon, parfois (et alors Icy se chargeait de lui coller une trempe pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais chut).

Le seul problème… C'était qu'un Théo amoureux lui foutait _encore plus_ la trouille qu'un Théo normal, pour être honnête.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ? DÉGAGE ! »**

 **« OH, C'EST TOI QUI A DORMI DANS MES BRAS JE TE SIGNALE ! »**

 **« HEIN ? N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »**

Grunlek et Shin s'étaient fait réveiller par de copieux hurlements accompagnés de cascades d'insultes. Les deux hommes n'en étaient pas venus aux mains, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Surtout quand le nain avait commencé à évoquer leur _relation_ et qu'il s'était retrouvé confronté à deux paires d'yeux brûlant du même éclat vengeur.

Ah, et deux regards de pur déni, aussi. Mais ça, ça paraissait évident, non ?

 **« Un mot de plus sur cet événement et je déclare, par décret officiel de l'Église de la Lumière, que les Nains sont une hérésie encore pire que les demi-diables. »** avait grondé Théo, menaçant. **« Hérésie que je me ferais une joie d'exterminer** _ **sur-le-champ**_ **. »**

 **« J'approuve. »** avait marmonné Bob, du feu dans la voix.

Ce qui avait heureusement détourné l'attention des deux compères, qui s'étaient remis à se hurler dessus.

 **« PUTAIN MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS OU QUOI ?! »**

 **« LA FERME, J'AI VIRÉ LA CONNEXION MENTALE, C'EST BON ! »**

 **« PLUS JAMAIS TU LA LAISSES ACTIVÉE LA NUIT, PLUS JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ! »**

 **« Oh, ça va. »** lâcha Balthazar, soudainement plus calme, alors qu'un sourire machiavélique se profilait sur ses lèvres fines. **« Tu sais, j'ai déjà fait d'autres rêves beaucoup plus… »**

 **« JE ! NE ! VEUX ! PAS ! LE ! SAVOIR ! »** beugla Théo en se bouchant les oreilles.

Shin et Grunlek, pas fous, s'étaient déjà barrés depuis longtemps en prétextant d'une petite voix qu'ils allaient chercher de quoi manger. Alors même qu'il restait du ragoût de la veille : Best Excuse Ever.

Profitant du fait que Théo avait eu la bonne idée de fermer les yeux en même temps qu'il plaquait ses mains contre sa tête, Bob s'approcha de lui. Repoussant l'une de ses paumes, il y glissa ses lèvres à la place et lui susurra à l'oreille :

 **« T'en fais pas, va… On aura tout le temps pour ça. »**

Théo ouvrit un œil.

 **« Ils sont partis ? »**

 **« Mh-mh. »**

 **« Je t'épouserai jamais dans une église. »** s'obstina le paladin entre ses dents.

Le mage éclata de rire.

 **« Bien sûr que non, mais avoue que c'était marrant. »**

 **« Plus jamais de connexion mentale la nuit quand on est tous les quatre comme ça. »**

 **« J'avais complètement zappé, je suis désolé. »** s'excusa Bob avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Théo fit mine de réfléchir, haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

 **« Embrasse-moi dans les dix secondes et je te pard… »**

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le demi-diable s'était avidement jeté sur ses lèvres.


End file.
